pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin: Rebirth
DISCLAIMER: This was written many years ago (I copied and pasted it here), and as such the information isn't entirely accurate and up to date with current canon. Please take with a grain of salt. This is part of the multipart series known as the Light Warrior Saga. Part seven of the Light Warrior Saga. Time was seemingly reset to avoid the disasters set by the Light Warriors, the Angels, and the Black Fantasy. However things soon spiral out of control and the truth gets uncovered. Synopsis -The Light Warriors were reborn -The six Angels killed all the Black Fantasys on the Black Fantasy home planet, which is going against God, but these Black Fantasy they killed do not include the three that attacked Earth in the past for they had already left the planet and were on their way to Earth, they were unharmed -The six Angels were then killed by God and sent to the Shadow World, -As it stands, only Time and Death (In the body of a robot toy) remains of the original 11 Angels, the two Human Angels are both dead, and the 17 Angels of Human Thought were revived by God to watch over the Light Warriors in case they disobey again -Time foresaw the arrival of Balatron, the Angel of Chaos. Time used the Golden Apple to wish for his brethren to come back to life -God brought back the souls of the angels but put them in the bodies of Citrusoft Robotic plushes and Pikmin on a human colony far from Earth -Light, Heat, and Gas took the bodies of the Pikmin Twig, Thorn, and Pik-Pik respectively, they were put on the human colony with their father after a test was being done by humans to sync living beings with the Code of Cinder server through Nano Machines, the humans also took Twig's blood because he had the blood of a human (Angel) -Liquid took the body of Edward Geraldine from an alternate universe and was taken to become a Pikmin in this universe on the human colony -Energy, Cold, and Solid took the bodies of Pikmin Sunny, Blossom, and Violet respectively, they were already living on the colony -Life took the body of Bionicle Matoro on the colony -The Angels of Men and Women took the bodies of Adventure Time plushes Finn and Fionna (That might sound weird, but these Angels actually never loved each other any more than brothers, so it was not creepy that this married couple was now reincarnated into siblings) -Dark took the body of a plush but using his mass amount of power terminated it and as a soul found a mask similar to that of an Angel's face and took over that instead, he managed to grow a Dark Matter body -Dark talked with Death and they began planning on obtaining the Golden Apple for wishes they want but never got to make, Dark wishes for the removal of all light in the universe forever and that he ruled over all the other Angels, Death wishes for the merging of the Light world and Shadow World -Time put the Golden Apple again underground in the Black Fantasy, but this time he used the Golden Apple's power wished for guardians for it -Super powerful, Light Pikmin became the guardians -Time's soul then went into the body of Jesse -The Light Warriors continued their lives without the disturbances they got before, they eventually met up and became adventurers and knights, and again stumbled upon the Golden Apple -The Dark Lord used his powers to open a portal to a universe where only Black Fantasys live, an army of Black Fantasys attack Earth but are ultimately defeated by the Light Warriors using the Golden Apple -The Hocotations come back to Earth and major technological advancements happened in the next two decades -The Dark Lord gathered the three surviving Black Fantasys and the Shadow King and brainwashed an army of Pikmin to attack the Light Warriors once again -The Dark Lord opened a portal to a pocket dimension set during the time the Light Warriors fought the Angels, and he stole the Mechas and the Turquoisium Engines and Experiments, the Light Warriors also visit this pocket dimension and through this they learned of the time shift and everything that happened to them -The Light Warriors returned to their dimension and stole the Mecha that the Dark Lord was working on, built from chosen parts of the original Mechas -The Light Warriors defeated the Dark Lord's followers -The Dark Lord gets a hold of the Golden Apple and wished for him to rule the universe and that all life would be destroyed and redesigned in his image -The Light Warriors wished that the Dark Lord wished he was dead -Everything went back in time and the Dark Lord instead wished he was dead -The Dark Lord killed himself and Earth was finally at peace -Citrusoft went under and was losing a lot of money with it's plushes using the Internet To be continued in The Rise of Caton Category:Light Warriors Category:Serials Category:Sagas